The present invention relates to a system for displaying information and, more particularly, to a system for displaying information relating to an adaptive inference testing device.
In the field of electronics in general and in printed circuit board assembly in particular, electronic components are generally mounted, affixed, plugged into or otherwise associated with printed circuit boards. Such electronic components may be analog devices, digital devices, integrated circuits and the like.
The boards, in turn, usually have electrical contacts along one or more sides thereof for plugging into connectors. On a typical personal computer, for example, some five to ten boards are provided and are associated, by means of connectors, with a so-called mother board. Of course, more sophisticated machines would tend to have a greater number of boards and less sophisticated instruments would have tend to have fewer boards.
As the technology of electronic devices advances and as the consumer market for advanced products matures, not only does the functional complexity and the number of manufactured machines increase, but so too may the number of components per board increase. This makes it difficult to directly access all of the test points required to test a loaded board completely.
Finally, components mounted on the boards become ever more powerful and more difficult to test as new functions are required.
It therefore has become increasingly important to enhance procedures for testing proper operation of components, boards and machines. To the extent that such testing procedures can be improved, more efficient methods and more accurate methods are ensured.
For purposes of this description, the term "adaptive inference" means the ability to predict the cause of a previously unobserved fault from the relationships with other known fault information.
Also for purposes of this description, the term "unit under test (UUT)" is used to identify any component or assembly to be tested. Heretofore, UUTs were tested by technicians with the aid of certain instruments as simple as a voltmeter or as complex as a mainframe computer. Such testing methods were necessarily time consuming and labor intensive.
More recently, programmable systems have been used to test specific UUTs. These systems tend to be more efficient than manual methods, by allowing a greater number of UUTs to be tested in a given amount of time. But in order to use these programmable systems to test every possible condition of a component or board, every possible stimulant must be applied to the UUT and every possible response must be analyzed or at least compared with its associated proper reference response.
Even on a simple UUT, unanticipated problems can arise in many ways. Previous methods required a test engineer to program each of these possible faults into a machine. This required enormous amounts of programming. Over 25,000 lines of code and six months of effort were not unusual.
The present invention eliminates this programming effort for fault isolation by mathematically comparing a new fault to previously stored faults. A figure of merit is derived and displayed to indicate likely causes and closeness to known faults.
For instance, a certain circuit node may be shorted to ground and the faults recorded and stored in memory. When the same node is shorted to +5 v, the acquired data is not going to be identical, but may be very close. In a traditional programming environment, two separate programs would be needed to cover both those cases. But the present invention indicates a high probability (figure of merit) that the indicated node is the source of the fault.
Powerful display tools in accordance with the present invention, such as waveform displays with color highlighting to show discrepancies, aid in localizing the troublesome area. A figure of merit less than 100% for faults never before experienced can signal the operator to investigate.
In the above example, when the operator discovers that a node is stuck high (not grounded), with a single keystroke the new fault can be added to memory. If the fault occurs again, the message displayed indicates this new fault with a high figure of merit: that same node is likely to be stuck to +5 v. The next time the test is run with the same node stuck high, the system displays the message and indicates the second most likely diagnosis is the same node stuck low with a figure of merit less than 100%.
In this way, the system accumulates a representation of knowledge that it has gained in the past. It can infer things it has never seen. It operates similarly to the way that a human operator would debug a circuit. Moreover, the system improves with time and, of course, it never forgets.
A particularly vexing problem relates to the fact that proper fault detection, identification and isolation requires sophisticated displaying mechanisms, which are often lacking from prior art testing systems. As the complexity of components and assemblies increases, so too should the sophistication of displays needed to identify the nature of faults and, of course, locations thereof.
Heretofore, displays often showed no more than LED indicators or similar rudimentary lamps or meter scales to indicate whether a test node operates properly upon application of an appropriate stimulus thereto. What is generally lacking in prior art testing devices is a time-dependent display with analog and digital signals and markers for locating features of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,795 issued to Baker et al. discloses a system for diagnosing electronic assembly defects. The system has a knowledge base for storing information on UUT and receiving current test failure. The system has a pattern search which compares current test data to stored information. A voting section recommends a repair process. The knowledge base is updated with information as to whether or not the repair eliminated the defect.
It would be advantageous to provide a display for an adaptive inference testing device.
It would also be advantageous to provide a display for an adaptive inference testing device being time-dependent.
It would also be advantageous to provide such a display with both analog and digital signals.
It would also be advantageous to provide such a display with highlighted portions.
It would also be advantageous to provide such a display with colored highlighted portions.
It would also be advantageous to provide such a display with the ability to highlight data errors, tolerance and reference with colored highlighted portions.
It would also be advantageous to provide such a display with repositioning capacity so that the user can view one highlighted area of interest after another without having to search for such areas manually.
It would also be advantageous to provide such a display with pop-up windows and pull-down menus adjacent to test results and channel labels so that options and data within the windows align with the channel labels and display data.